Purple Rainbows
by Ang.E.M
Summary: ONE-SHOT! It's a birthday party! The gang's all at Ash's for his seventeenth! What stunts could a bunch of teens get into? More than you think. Mainly Pokeshipping. Hints of Contest and Ikarishipping. Rated T for hormones and language. Sorry for bad sum.


Hey, y'all! I know I should be working on "Love is Patient, Love is Kind," but that was before I was inspired to write this! Now, if you're wondering why it's called "Purple Rainbows," then you obviously need more original dreams. See, a few nights ago, I was at a sleepover with my friends, and I was the first to fall asleep, as usual. Well, before I fell asleep, I told one my friends, Mickey, to tell me if I talk in my sleep, since I wasn't entirely sure if I did. When I woke up, Mickey and another friend, Rebekah, explained to me that I DID talk in my sleep. Apparently, they told me to do something (I have no clue what), and I explained to them that I couldn't, beings as I was running away from the purple rainbow after it destroyed my village.

I have no memory of that dream whatsoever. My only source is my friends, whom have never lied to me, so I trust them about my sleep-talking. It is weird, I know, but my dreams HAVE been weirder.

(By the way, random thought, DUDE, 'weirder' is a freaking word!)

So, anyways, this entire story is pretty much based off of that sleepover. Which, frankly, was Rebekah's Sweet Sixteen…five months early. Actually, there were only two guys at the party, and they left before even the glow sticks, so yeah, a lot of it is pure imagination. Most of the stuff that happens to Misty happened to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Misty would be back, you could actually tell that the characters aged, Gary would be back with his annoying cheerleaders, Ash would have his old hat back, and there'd be no such thing as Super Contests, and Richie would actually show up a few more times (as well as Duplica). I also don't own Twister, Star Wars Monopoly, YouTube, _Naruto,_ the song "Concrete Angel," or any poster involving a Legendary Pokémon.

P.S. like in all of my stories, Misty is YOUNGER than Ash in this. Don't ask why, beings that I'm pretty sure it's fact that she's older, but I've always seen her as the younger one. People tend to forget that girls DO mature faster than boys, physically and mentally.

On with the story!

_**Purple Rainbows**_**  
a Pokémon Fanfic**

I have no clue what all happened. All I know is that a night with Ash, Brock, May, Drew, Gary, Tracey, Dawn, Zoey, and—oh wow—even Paul can be pretty weird. You see, we were all hanging out at Ash's house, celebrating his seventeenth birthday (which, sadly enough, was more impressive than his "Sweet Sixteen."). Everyone else from the party had already left (it WAS eleven P.M.), so we decided to finally have all the teens celebrate. Prof. Oak had asked Mrs. Ketchum earlier if she could help him with reorganizing his lab, so Mrs. K wasn't even here. It started off with boring games, like Twister and Star Wars Monopoly, but then, Zoey brought out the glow sticks. They were the non-toxic ones, as stated on the box, so we decided it'd be a brilliant idea to cut them open and attack ourselves and each other with the glow-y stuff inside. It was fun—until one accidentally exploded in my eye. It was cool, in a way, I guess, beings that the inside of my eyelid DID glow for a little while until I washed it out. It still burned for about an hour after that, though. Even drenching my eyes in eye drops didn't help much. The least cool part about it was the fact that I pretty much looked high the rest of the night. Gary and Ash kept calling me a stoner… until came the ice cream.

Ah…the ice cream. Who would've known that Paul can make INCREDIBLE milkshakes? We had two boxes of chocolate ice cream, about half a box of strawberry, and a box of vanilla. There was also chocolate chip, and lactose-free ice cream, but Ash wasn't sure if we were allowed to use those. Well, anyways, we all realized that we had all this freaking ice cream, and nobody had eaten any. So, Paul pulled out the blender, grabbed a box of chocolate ice cream, got the milk out, and made some of the best milkshakes any of us had EVER had.

"I swear, these milkshakes are like crack, they're THAT addicting!" I exclaimed while practically chugging my chocolaty beverage. Paul and Drew stared at me funny, but everyone else got it.

"Ha-ha, Misty, don't give a crack-head milkshakes, they might get addicted," May laughed out, practically squirting her milkshake out her nose. May and I started laughing really hard. The depressing part is; the joke wasn't even that funny. Also, no one else understood why we were laughing like a pair of hyenas, so we had to tell them the joke. Ash thought it was hysterical, as did Zoey, Dawn, and Brock. Everyone else thought it was kind of funny, but mainly stupid. Now that I remember, I agree with them.

Eventually, we ran out of milkshake in the blender. So we did the most logical thing: we made more. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough chocolate and we didn't want to use the vanilla, so it was MY turn to make the milkshakes—chocolate-strawberry with strawberry syrup. Dawn wouldn't eat any, said that she doesn't like anything strawberry-flavored—which is weird, beings that she loves fresh strawberries. With the blender completely full of ice cream, milk and syrup, it practically overflowed when everything was blended together (none spilled, thankfully). The blender was still half-full after I poured everyone a big, healthy glass. Yeah, they raved about it—I DO make some good milkshakes, I must say. So, everyone had about two glasses of that stuff, we were all pretty hyper, dazed, and cold…and the milkshakes did make us feel drunk for some odd reason. Well, anyways, because of our hyper coldness, we did some random dancing. Well, all of us except Paul and Gary. Paul just stood there and stared at us (mostly Dawn—wink, wink), and Gary said he was "too cool" to dance like a moron, but he looked like he really wanted to…moron.

After our "professional" dancing, we just kind of chilled for a little while. May, Zoey and I went on to YouTube to watch some random videos. May mostly wanted me to cry, see if that would help my still burning eye. She kind of failed—I haven't cried to "Concrete Angel" since I had to sing it in choir two years ago. Then, after that, we looked up random _Naruto_ videos. Don't know why, beings that Zoey and I are the only ones who really liked that show, but whatever.

Eventually, everyone got annoyed with us just watching retarded vids on YT, so they practically dragged us up to Ash's room, where we played Truth or Dare. It was pretty stupid to be honest. Every time a girl was dared by a guy, the guy just wanted her to take off her shirt. And one of the dares was to have someone lick some random poster—I think it was a picture of Entei, or maybe Arceus, I don't really remember. Well, eventually we all got bored of the game, so we played the Ten Fingers (1) game. A lot of people were really surprised that I had never Frenched anyone before, especially Ash. He and I were the only ones who never have (which was shocking, beings as I expected Brock to not have even KISSED anyone before).

After about five minutes of playing that (well, about two minutes of playing, the rest of the time was just talking about how shocking everyone's facts were), Dawn wanted to do body shots (with ice cream!). Ash and I looked at her, puzzled. She and May then explained that body shots were when people put some sort of food or beverage on someone's stomach, and then someone else had to eat or drink it off of them. I was somewhat repulsed and shocked, Ash seemed…excited about that. I just stared at him, and he blushed slightly.

'_Oh, my gosh, what is that boy thinking?'_ Confused? Yes. Nervous? A bit. Staring at Ash because of his expressions? Uh, duh!

Eventually, Dawn, Gary, and May persuaded me into playing. It wasn't too bad, I guess. It felt weird, definitely. Especially since Ash was the only one to eat off of my stomach. Now, practically the whole world (except Ash) knew I liked him, and when your crush for seven years is eating ice cream off of you, when you're in nothing but a bra and short-shorts, yeah, you'd probably be freaking out, as well. The part that I didn't understand was the he WANTED to, not that everyone was all, "Come on, Ash! You're not CHICKEN are you?"

But that's how they were to me when Ash was ice cream-ified, especially Brock and Gary. I can still hear their teasing voices, "Hey, Misty, it's just Ash! You've been in stranger situations with him; this should be no big deal!" Evil bastards. Oh, yeah, I ate the ice cream off of him, redder than a Tamato Berry. Funny, I think Ash was blushing, too. Weird.

You have no idea how happy I was when we all decided that the ice cream was making all of us feel sick. We spent the next hour or so just talking and listening to music…very, very _weird_ music. And then—ooh, I wanted to kill her for it—Dawn wanted to do body shots _again._ But, oh no, not with ice cream, but with ramen noodles. Who in their right freaking mind would want to do body shots with _ramen!?_ I told them I was out of this one, so did Paul. Oh, Ho-oh, they let Paul go, but I was FORCED into it by Zoey. Some friends I had. You have no idea how weird having a peace sign made of noodles feels on your stomach, and then having them being slurped away by your best friend! And I was in a freaking bra—again!

I thanked Arceus when we were done. It was probably around five in the morning by then, and Zoey told us that we had to stay awake with her until six; her boyfriend was waking up then to get ready for soccer practice. We stayed up with her, yeah, and we were _all_ tired. But, we stayed up, and to pass the time, we decided to play Spin the Bottle (2).

It was pretty interesting, to say in the least. We all got in a big circle in the middle of Ash's floor (he has a VERY big room), and grabbed an empty ketchup bottle (courtesy of Pikachu, after he drank all of the ketchup). We forced Ash to go first, beings that it was HIS birthday. So he spun it. And it spun 'round and 'round and 'round until it finally settled to a stop…pointing at Gary.

"Oooooo," the whole room burst out into laughter—except the two boys.

"I demand a re-spin!" Ash yelled, with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Oh, what's the matter, Ashy-boy? Scared to kiss me? Are you chicken?" said Gary, with a smirk to his lips and an evil gleam in his eyes.

"I wasn't, but now I think I am, beings that it seems like you WANT me to," Ash replied, raising an eyebrow to our cocky friend. "I definitely want a re-spin now! Gary's gay!" Laughter erupted in everyone except Gary.

"Oh, yeah, Ash, gayer than you could possibly imagine, and I DEFINITELY want YOUR sexy-ass," Gary sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Most definitely. You just can't have enough of me, can you, Gary?" said Ash, as he quickly got up and gave Gary a _very_ quick peck. "There's your kiss. Gary's turn."

That was the majority of the commotion during our game. Everything else went smoothly. Whenever someone had to kiss someone else, we usually said, "oo," or laughed. Until it was my turn to spin the bottle. I had just been forced to kiss Paul (Dawn was fuming). He wasn't too bad, but it was awkward. Anyways, I spun the bottle. 'Round and 'round it went, and you can probably guess who it landed on. Yep, it landed on Ash. Everyone became silent after that, watching, staring. It was rather unnerving, having eight pairs of eyes watching every move Ash and I made. We both blushed severely, I have no clue who was redder, but I'm pretty sure it was me. Ash was looking at me, expecting me to get up, walk across the circle, lean down and kiss him. He certainly had high expectations.

I did get up, slowly. And I walked over to Ash, at a pace to which even a Slowpoke would stare at me in impatience. I knew for a fact that by that time, my face was redder than reddest red thing on the face of the planet…probably the universe, I don't really know. As I got to Ash, I crouched down so I could be eye level with him (the stupid bastard was still sitting with a dumbfounded, embarrassed look), leaned my face into his, and before I could even kiss him, he closed the distance. If you honestly want to know, yes, the kiss was amazing, but I refuse to go into detail. Describing a kiss that lasted a good five minutes (according to Gary), sounds incredibly boring and gross, don't you think? So, yeah, eventually we broke apart, blushing _severely_. Gary wolf-whistled, May, Dawn and Zoey broke into uncontrolled giggles, Brock had this creepy knowing smile, and Drew and Paul just stared at us in amazement and shock. I doubt anyone even expected us to kiss. They probably expected us to say (probably stutter) something like, "Oh, hey, the game's over now, let's go break dance on the roof or something!" let alone practically make out for five minutes. Eh, whatever, we're not THAT nervous around each other.

Funny, that WAS when the game ended. A few minutes after the staring, giggling and creepy smiling, Zoey's cell phone rang, indicating that it was around six a.m., and her boyfriend finally called. They talked for a nice, long, three minutes, and then he had to get ready for practice.

By the end of the conversation between the love birds, we all were pretty darn tired, but this was a sleepover party, so it's pretty much against the law to fall asleep. You could get ready for bed, yes, but you're not allowed to fall asleep. As we all settled into sleeping bags, air mattresses, piled-up blankets, and other means of makeshift beds (Ash refused to be in his bed, he wanted to sleep on the floor where all his friends were), we all chatted about random stuff—whether or not we like the body shots, the random pairs who had to kiss, where Pikachu ran off to, favorite music, stuff like that. I wasn't really paying attention. My head was still at Cloud Nine from the kiss Ash and I shared.

"…and DAMN Misty, you've gotta be—what?—at least a B-cup?" I started paying attention at that point. God, Gary was being a stupid, arrogant, perverted ass again. My face flushed at the fact that he actually guessed a size too small. Oh boy was I mad, and by the looks of Ash, Brock, May, Dawn, and Zoey, they were pretty mad, too. I understood Brock's anger—I'm practically a little sister to him—and I could understand May, Dawn and Zoey's—we're girls, we always back each other up whenever a guy is being perverted around or about us. But, what was with Ash? I would expect him to be joking around with Gary, Drew and Paul, not looking all pissed at the fact that Gary was trying to figure out my bra size, therefore staring at my chest.

"What the Hell, Gary? That's sick and it's rude! Why were you even staring at Misty anyways?" Ash demanded, his voice a bit higher than it usually was.

Gary gave him a blank stare. Then it turned to shock, then to utter glee and wickedness. "Huh, so Ashy-boy does have a thing for Ginger. I could've expected that. And why are you snapping at me, anyways? Everyone saw that you were practically gawking at her when she had to take her shirt off for the body shots. You're just as big a pervert as I am," He replied, with somewhat of a laugh in his voice. I was appalled. Yeah, I noticed Ash staring at my chest when I was in just a bra, but he didn't go running his mouth off and trying to guess my freaking bra size!

"At least I don't go 'round asking girls what their bra sizes are!"

"Ouch, Ketchum, you really cut _deep_ into my ego at that one." Ah, yes, more and more sarcasm from the infamous Gary Oak.

"Oh, shut up, Oak!" Ash yelled as he tried snuggling into his sleeping bag and pretending to sleep. "You know that was rude, now you should seriously apologize to Misty for being a perverted jerk."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Ketchum. Misty, I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me for acting like a guy while your little boyfriend is too much of a pansy to ask a question that has been roaming in his little perverted brain for probably the past three years?" Gary asked, halfheartedly…in a melodramatic tone.

"Ha-ha-ha, Gary," Ash mumbled, his back turned to the little pervert.

"Oh, yes, Gary Oak, I forgive you for your pervertedness, beings that you ARE only a guy, making you a complete ass. But, I must remind you that Ash Ketchum is NOT my boyfriend, and I've known of his perverted little mind since we started traveling together," I replied to Gary, with just as much melodrama in my voice as he did.

"Mm, yes, you can TOTALLY say that he's not your boyfriend after your _little_ kiss."

"Spin the Bottle, Gary. Spin the Bottle."

"And that's why the kiss lasted five minutes? Probably more, I really didn't count."

"Carried away."

"Mm-hmm, but you can't say you didn't want to."

"Oh, but I didn't" Smirk.

"Say that with a straight face, Waterflower." By this time, everyone was watching our little conversation. Ash mostly looking at me, with…was that a hopeful glint in his eyes?

"…"

This time, it was Gary's turn to smirk, "I win. Misty and Ashy. Misty and Ashy. Aw, look at that, your guys' names fit _real_ well!" Cue the snickering from our _best friends_. I felt _so loved_ by that time. And people wonder why I try to avoid situations like this with Ash.

"Shut up, Gary. You know for a fact that we're _not_ dating, and if we were, we'd probably admit it," said Ash. Wow, he seemed pretty ticked at that. Hmm, I wonder why.

"Yeah, yeah, Ketchum, you keep telling yourself that."

"WELL NOW! Hey Gary, what do you think of Pokémon Super Contests? May keeps telling me that regular ones are better, but with Super Contests you also have to dress up and make you Pokémon dance! How could regular contests be better than _dancing Pokémon?_" Dawn asked, clearly trying to change the subject. I'd have to thank her later for that.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Super Contests…." I kind of zoned out by that time. I really didn't care what everyone's opinions on Pokémon Contests were. Quite frankly, I find them kind of boring, and a slightly cruel way to treat Pokémon. I'm all for giving them PokéBlocks or Poffins, but leave the dancing, the dressing up and the appealing. That's just mean!

"Hmm…oh yeah! Ash, I'm about to fall asleep since I'm pretty tired. Can you do me a favor?" I started, waiting for Ash's reply.

"Uh, yeah, what is it?"

"My sisters said I used to talk in my sleep. I don't know if I still do, so could you tell me if I do? Thanks," I really was starting to doze off just then. I didn't even hear Ash's voice, saying he would.

The next thing I know, I'm wide awake, and the sun if freaking shining through Ash's window. I was still kind of groggy, and really want to get back to sleep. I noticed that everyone else was awake, talking in sort of hushed whispers. I wondered why, so I sat up. "Hey, guys," I said with a yawn. Everyone kind of looks at me in a weird way. "What?"

"Mist, if you wanna know the answer: yes, you do talk in your sleep. And I think the ramen and ice cream got to your brain. We heard you mumbling something, so I pretty much told you to shut up. You said that you couldn't, since the purple rainbow destroyed your village and you were trying to run away from it. Apparently you don't like either rainbows or the color purple, Mist," Ash said, his eyebrow raised and giving me a quizzical look.

"Hmm, that's nice. It'd be nicer if I remembered any part of that dream, but I don't," I replied to him. I was kind of freaked out by my…err, _lovely_ dream that I couldn't seem to remember. I still can't, now that I think about it….

"Well, her dream wasn't _nearly_ as weird as May's. You guys all freaking crashed, so I had to hear her cussing out the Gingerbread Man. May kept saying that he stole her chocolate milk. Because, you know, the Gingerbread Man _really_ loves him some chocolate milk," Drew said, rolling his eyes. "It was pretty funny now that I think back to it, but it got annoying after she kept going on and on, cussing him out. I didn't even know May had such a vocabulary. She said some things even _I_ didn't know, that's pretty scary."

"Shut up, Drew! I remember you having a dream about a freaking bright pink unicorn and on how you wanted so much to be friends with it since its eyes were _sapphire blue_. Because you thought they were _such a pretty color, like the eyes of a pretty girl _you knew," May retorted. However, the dream she decided to remind Drew of to embarrass him led to them both blushing profusely. It was pretty funny, everyone laughed…in a really tired way. Yeah, they definitely had a thing for each other, we all could tell.

"Hey, Brock, are those two stubborn or what?" I whispered to Brock. He was sitting right next to me, and we didn't get a chance to talk much yesterday.

"Yeah, the remind me of a certain redhead and her black-haired friend," Brock whispered back. He sounded carefree, joking, but I knew he was serious.

"Please, like Ash _really_ likes me like that! Be serious here, Brock, this is _Ash_ we're talking about!"

"He may be dense, Misty, but he looks at you different now. And he blushes if you're just a _tiny_ bit too close to him. He was slow, but you saw how bitter he was when he said you two weren't dating. Plus countless looks he gave you and he's the one who technically kissed you. …You DO realize that you still owe him a kiss from Spin the Bottle, right?" Brock asked me, honestly curious about my answer.

"…Holy crap, you're right! Damn, and I honestly thought the embarrassing torture was over."

"Not embarrassing torture, Misty, your chance. Your chance." Brock smiled.

I smiled back, "You're right, Brock. Hey! Who'da thunk YOU'D be able to give good advice on dating and gaining the opportunity?"

"…Don't remind me."

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's okay."

After that, we kind of just sat there, listening to everyone else's conversation. Zoey was going off on how she was excited to see her boyfriend again today. Nobody was really listening. Drew and May were talking about a camping trip they hopefully were going on in a couple of hours, Dawn was really interested and wondered if she could join. The chartreuse-haired boy was indifferent whether or not Dawn went, and May was really excited about going camping with another girl. Gary, Ash and Paul were discussing battle tactics, all of them disagreeing with the others' opinions. Whatever.

After a while, May, Drew and Dawn all got up and started packing up everything they brought. Once the three were packed up, they bade their farewells ("See ya!"), and left the Ketchum residence. Paul, seeing no point in staying now that the bluenette left, got up, grabbed his bag, and left.

"…Wow, all in about five minutes, the majority of the party just left," Gary said while staring blankly at Ash's bedroom door. "Sooner or later Gramps is going to want me to head back to the lab and have me help him with research. I really don't want to go, but Tracey might go insane with either Gramps' poems or stories about being a trainer himself. Mew knows why I'm still sane after spending so much time with the old man." Gary got up. "See ya later, then."

"'Bye, Gary!"

"See ya!"

"Arrivederci." It's so like Ash to say a random, foreign way to say "goodbye."

Gary smirked. "So you know Italian now, Ashy-boy?"

"I've always known Italian, Gary. My mom made sure I knew _some_ pointless foreign language."

"Riight…" Gary turned around and walked out the door as well.

We all just sat there, silently, for a while. Just Ash, Brock, and me. I smiled a small smile. "Just like old times, huh guys?"

"You got that right."

"Mm-hmm." Brock smiled a knowing smile, and something told me that he was up to no good. We all just sat there, in comfortable silence and just sitting, each of us wanting to say something, but unable to think of anything to say. Eventually, Brock got up. "I think I'm gonna make something for…err, brunch, I guess. You guys hungry?"

"A little bit"

"Wow, Brock. We've been friends for seven years, you should know me by now," Ash smirked. "Of course I'm hungry! When aren't I?"

Brock let out a chuckle. "Of course, I shouldn't have even asked. I'll go make some eggs or something, 'kay?"

"'Kay," we both said out in unison. Although it wasn't as often as it was when we were younger, we still said the same thing at the same time, with the same tone of voice. It was kind of creepy.

We just sat there for a little while, on the floor, still half covered up by our sleeping bags. Eventually we tried doing small talk, but each attempt faltered after a few sentences, so we just decided to sit there silently. It wasn't an awkward silence, not in the least! But I still felt that I needed to say something, I just didn't know _exactly_ what. After a while, I opened my mouth to say something, but the words died away. Ash gave me a questioning look. "What?" I said, kind of annoyed by his look.

"What were you going to say?"

"I don't really know, you know?" I said. By the look he gave me, he obviously didn't.

"Uh, no, I don't know. Whenever I'm about to say something, I just say it," Ash said back. I blushed. I knew what I was going to say, but it's kind of hard to admit that you have a crush on your best friend who just so happened to be sitting right next to you in a way that doesn't seem so blunt as, "Oh, Ash, I have a huge crush on you! I've had it since I fished you out of that river seven years ago!" …That doesn't seem to be the _best_ approach. Finally, my conversation with Brock hit me from earlier this morning. I had…eh, somewhat of an idea on what to say.

"I—well, you know how we played Spin the Bottle last night, Ash?"

"Yeah, I was there, Misty."

"Well, you know how…when I spun the bottle, it landed on you?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, and your point is…?" Ash asked, pushing me forward.

"Well, when I leaned in to kiss you…I kind of…didn't kiss you. You were the one to close the distance. _You_ kissed _me_."

"Okay…" Yup, he was clearly clueless.

"Therefore, _technically_, I still owe you a kiss, then, don't I?" There. I got it out. Not as hard as I thought it would be, but that doesn't mean it was simple to say.

"I…guess. Misty, are you telling me you _want_ to kiss me?" Crap. How did Ash figure that out so fast? I guess he wasn't as dense as I thought he was. I blushed profusely.

"Um…kind of?" I said, uncertainly. _What if he rejected me? Our friendship wouldn't be as good as it is now, and it'd be awkward. …But what if he accepted? Well, our friendship would certainly be…different, now wouldn't it? Wait. I didn't even technically say I _liked_ Ash, I just said I wanted to kiss him. Ack! Now I'm talking to myself! Great…._

"Hey, Misty? Misty!" Ash yelled. Wow, I completely missed out on what Ash said because of the stupid voices in my head. Oh yeah, I definitely seem sane, now.

"Yeah?" I ask, stupidly.

"You seemed pretty zoned out. Did you even hear me?" Ash had kind of a worried look in his eyes.

"Uh…sorry, I guess I DID zone out a bit there. Sorry, no, I didn't hear what you said. What was it again?"

Ash smiled. "Well, I SAID that I was pretty glad that you wanted to kiss me, because you really do owe me a kiss, now don't you?" I stared at him. _Did he just say what I thought he did? Mew, I can't be making this up. But he said it in such a lame way. Mew, Ash, you need to work up your flirting skills. _"Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"You zoned again."

"Oops! Sorry! Anyways, I guess I DO owe you that kiss, now don't I?" I giggled. He smiled. And now this is starting to sound like some crap fluff fanfiction that some fourteen-year-old authoress is writing because she can't come up with non-fluffy endings. Anyways, you know how this all went. I leaned into his face, and this time it was ME who kissed ASH! Not the other way around. Ha! …However, once we started kissing, we were practically glued, and didn't stop…until Brock walked in on us.

There was definitely some major blushing going on between all three of us. "A-hem," Brock started, "apparently Misty no longer owes that kiss. I'll just leave you two alone, then. Breakfast's on the table if you still want any." He just slipped out of the room, and acted like nothing happened.

A glint came into Ash's eyes. "Food! Come on, Misty, I'm starving!" he yelled while jumping up, and practically bolting out the door.

I rolled my eyes. _Some things never change_, I thought to myself as I ran out the door, as well, hot on Ash's heels.

_**Fin.**_

Ha! So, how'd ya like it? It was longer than I expected, but that's kind of a good thing! I want to write longer stories! Anyways, you KNOW you want to tell me! So click on that little green box on the bottom of your screen and leave me a lovely little review! Constructive Criticism welcomed! And, right now, I don't even care if you flame me, as long as it's not anything that bashes Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, or Pokéshipping (only, why you would click on this story if you weren't a Pokéshipper is beyond me….). Plus, if you review, I'll give you a cyber-cookie! Nobody can resist cyber-cookies! :)

(1) The Ten Finger Game is when everyone who is playing holds up ten fingers. Each person says something they HAVEN'T done before, and if any member HAS, they put a finger down. I don't know what you do when you put all ten fingers down, beings that no one explained that to me, but I guess you just put your fingers back up. It's kind of a pointless game, but entertaining nonetheless.

(2) Spin the Bottle was the only thing we didn't do at the sleepover. Well, that and the making out at the end. But everything else, more or less, DID happen. Just, slightly different.

By the way, if anyone was insulted by my calling Italian "some pointless foreign language," don't be. I happen to like pretty much everything Italian, and I'm sure I still would, even if I wasn't Italian.

Okay! I have nothing else to say, so I'll say….err, good night, I guess! (2:47 a.m. where I'm at)

_Ciao!  
-Ang.E.M._


End file.
